Cover Blown
by HanikahTheWriter
Summary: Takes Place During Spider-man Homecoming. Peter Parker aka Spiderman battled and won against the Vulture yesterday. What he is soon to find out is that someone found security footage of that, and was able to find out who the vigilante is. Like always the press is all over it. Rated K for upcoming chapters, I'll change it if I need to. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my new fan fiction! This is my second one on the new Spider-man Homecoming movie… Which I love. But this time, this one will** _ **not**_ **be a one-shot.**

 **Summary: (Feel free to skip this part** **)**

 **This story takes place the day after the plane fight scene. When Peter is on his way to school, he notices people are more interested in him. When he gets to school he finds out that some brilliant person in New York was able to find security footage that revealed his identity.**

 **Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any spelling errors, or mistakes in general. I'm not perfect.**

 *****DISCLAIMER*** Like all of my fan fictions, I don't own anything… If I did, I'd be the happiest person alive** **.**

*.-*-.-*-.*

The battle last night had given Peter Parker- a.k.a. Spider-man, though only his friend Ned, and Mister Stark know- quite a few cuts and bruises. Yes, his super healing had jumped into action, but it wasn't done with its mission. Whenever someone bumped into him, he'd flinch, because it was still quite tender. When Peter got home the previous night, Aunt May hugged him so hard he thought his wounds would begin bleeding again.

He had no trouble going to sleep that night. The night had passed way too fast for his liking. Before Peter knew it he was running to catch his train to get to school on time.

The train ride to school was different than the other times. For one, he wasn't texting the heck out of Happy. After last night, he didn't think he needed to do anything _big_ for a while. Today he had more time to people-watch. There were lots of adults hustling to get to work, a couple older citizens there for the ride, and a couple kids also on the way to school. One thing he noticed while he looked around the train was whenever he turned to look at someone else; they'd jerk their head away from him. Obviously they were looking at him. That usually happens in a crowded city. But it happened every time he looked at someone. Why was he so intriguing today? It was starting to make Peter uncomfortable. His _spidey-sense_ wasn't alerting him of anything, so he wasn't going to get mugged or anything. Maybe he had toothpaste on his face… Peter casually brushed his hand over his cheeks. Nope, nothing there. He was wearing clothes; his hair was kind of combed. Maybe they're all people-watching, too… but just watching him.

When it was his turn to get off the bus he couldn't have been gladder to get away from those people. But when he stepped onto the platform people looked at him again, at least those who cared to look up from their mobile devices.

 _Ugh, can this day get any more awkward?_ Peter asked himself. _Yes._

The same thing happened when he crossed the football field. They all stopped playing, and the coaches stopped… coaching. Some of them started whispering; trying to be as discreet as they could about it, but it was no use since Peter had elevated hearing.

" _Is that him?"_

" _He's punier than in the pictures."_

" _Man, who would've guessed?"_

So far this day had only been a couple hours long, for Peter, and he didn't feel like solving their questions. Picking up his pace a bit, he entered the main building.

"Goodness!" Peter shouted when, once again, everyone pressed the pause button on what they were doing. "What is the deal with everyone in New York?" He said, slightly quieter.

That's when the T.V. turned on; showing the two, somewhat happy faces of Betty and Jason for… early announcements?

"Good Morning," Betty put on a fake smile. "As you all know, our school hero, Spider-man, made an awesome appearance last night."

The screen switched to security footage they most likely got off another news channel.

The footage showed the tops of a couple roller coasters, and a calm beach- the same beach he fought on last night. That's when a fiery aircraft crashed down on the sand. Flames quickly following the debris that were scattered. Amongst all the fire, a small figure in red and blue, sat in the sand. This must have been edited because it started to zoom in. It zoomed in close enough that the only thing you could see was the back of the Spider-man's head. That's when NYC's very own super hero pulled off his make-shift mask, and revealed, the one and only, Peter Parker. No doubt about it… it was him.

"No, no, no, no, no," Peter mumbled, looking away from the broadcast. "This explains a lot."

That's when chaos broke through the doors. Dozens of reporters flooded into the building, swarming around Peter. Asking him all sorts of ridiculous questions, and snapping as much pictures as they could. Peter's senses were going out of whack, due to all the noise, and lights going on and off. Even some of the students were joining the mob.

 _Of course,_ Peter thought. _Of course the press is here._ He was just surprised they hadn't shown up earlier.

What to do? What to do? He couldn't escape this madness by cutting through the crowd.

 _Seriously, Peter?_ He asked himself. _Up! You useless spider._

Without hesitation, the half-human jumped up, and stuck himself to the ceiling. As he looked down on the upside down world, he searched for a place to hide away. Outside was out of the question. Out there there'd be even more press that had already come. A room would be nice, preferably one without windows. His head automatically shot back towards the end of the hall. The Janitors closet. Luckily Peter was still wearing his web shooters, and was able to fire a web to get him past the crowd. When he landed, he ran past the few lingering students, into the closet while a stampede of reporters, camera men, and eager students chased him. Peter quickly slammed the door and locked it, along with webbing the sides the door just in case someone jimmied the lock.

*.-*-.-*-.*

 **Peters POV**

I stepped away from the door, as people hammered against it, asking (more like begging) me to come out.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

Gosh. Why do people need to know everyone's secrets?

If this many people knew, Aunt May knew, or was going to find out.

My phone began buzzing in my back pocket… Speaking of Aunt May. Oh no.

"H-hey, Aunt May," I stuttered, closing my opposite ear so I could hear her.

"Hi, Peter. Anything you think you should tell me?"

"May, I'm sorry! I swear I was going to tell you, I just- just-"

"Just what?! Why would you not tell me about this?"

I could sense the hurt in her voice.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"How would I get hurt when you get hurt every night?"

When I woke up this morning I never thought I'd be explaining this to her.

"Because, if someone found out who I was, they'd come after you."

"Then tell me so I would know why I was being hurt!"

"If you knew, you wouldn't have let me go out at night!"

There was silence on the other side.

"May, people would die if I didn't go out."

"I understand."

I nodded, though no one could see it.

"Are you okay?" May asked her tone much calmer now. "After last night?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," I lied.

Aunt May half laughed. "How 'bout you come home so I can check you out?"

For a second there I forgot where I was.

"Uh, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm hiding."

Her voice switched to her worrying tone. "From who?"

"The press."

"You're at school right?"

"Yeah, in the Janitors closet."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes, okay?"

There's no point in stopping her. She was coming, but I don't think she'll be able to get past the press… which was still pounding on the door.

"Okay, May."

Oh man. This is not how I wanted today to go.

*.-*-.-*-.*

It wasn't even 8:30 when Tony Stark got his first notification.

"Sir," FRIDAY's voice interrupted Tony while he was having breakfast.

"What?"

"Mr. Parker seems to be in trouble."

"What is it now?"

"It's the press, sir. They found out who Mr. Parker is."

Tony almost spat out his food. "How?"

"There is security footage from last night. Would you like me to pull it up?"

"Spare me the time. Also, remind me to thank the kid for doing that."

"Noted."

"Where's the kid now?"

"Mr. Parker is at school."

"Is the press there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Crap. FRIDAY get the car ready, will you?" Tony got up and placed the rest of his food by the sink. Breakfast could wait. Right now a certain spider could use some help.

"Car is ready, sir."

*.-*-.-*-.*

When Tony stepped into the school, he saw teachers yelling at the press, telling them to leave. But, the press had no intentions to leave. May Parker was also there, along with Peters friend, Ned. Both were trying to persuade Peter to come out of the Janitors closet.

Tony casually walked over to May. Once she saw the billionaire, she slapped him right across the face.

"You knew didn't you?"

Tony rubbed his cheek. "Ouch, yes, I knew."

By the time there small conversation had ended, the press noticed another celebrity was there, and started swarming Tony.

"Tony Stark! Is there anything you would like to say on identity of Spider-man?" A female reporter yelled over all the others.

"Yes," Tony answered. "If you don't leave you're gonna kill the poor boy, while he starves to death in that closet."

The chatter quieted down.

"So unless you leave now, you'll never be able to get the answers you want."

After Tony's last statement, several news stations backed out the door.

"I will also make sure none of you are invited to my press conferences."

There's the golden threat. The rest of the news stations piled out the door, hoping to not be the last caught in the building. Here in New York, Tony Stark and the Avengers made "Front Page" news stories. You'd be fired if you caused you're company from not going to their press conferences.

"Finally I can hear myself think," Tony walked over to the Janitors closet, where May and the others were, and knocked on the door. "Hey, kid. Press is gone. You can come out now."

It must have been an hour because the webs that kept the door closed had dissolved.

The door slowly opened as if Peter didn't believe they were gone.

The boys head peaked out and scanned the area.

"Finally," He moaned. Then noticed he had some sort of an audience. Majority of the teachers that taught at the school, including Aunt May, Ned, and Mister Stark.

"Hey buddy," Aunt May pulled her nephew into a hug.

"So the world found out your secret," Tony walked over and patted Peter on the back.

"What do I do know?"

"Well, every news reporter from Alabama to here will want a full-on story from you so it's probably a good idea to not go out in public for a while."

"I can't really lay low, Mister Stark. I live in the 'public'," Peter frowned.

"I'm not done. Gosh, stop interrupting me. There's plenty of room Upstate. You could stay there until we get the press to back off."

"What about May?"

"Still not done, Parker," _Goodness this kid's annoying,_ Tony thought before finishing. "May can come, too."

The two stared at each other for awhile.

"You done?" Peter asked, hoping he wasn't interrupting again.

"Yes, I'm done."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Okay. May?"

May took a deep breath in, "Yeah, yeah. I guess. If the press isn't gonna back away, I guess it's the best choice we have."

Tony clasped his hands together. "Excellent. I'll drive you over to your house, you can pack, and we'll go Upstate."

With that, the three walked towards the exit.

Peter turned around. "Bye Ned." This was the last time he'd probably see his best friend for a while.

Ned gave a half smile, "Bye Peter."

*.-*-.-*-.*

 **Chapter One Down!**

 **If you liked the first part to this story please Fave, Follow, and Review. I love to hear what you thought, and if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters.**

 **School for me is starting soon, so I will try to upload weekly, I'm sorry If I don't. School is gonna be hectic this year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!** _ **Finally…**_ **Sorry it's been forever. Thank you for all the followers! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Marvel, or Star Wars, or anything like that.**

…

 _One week later_

Aunt May had settled into the facility, and was beginning to get used to all the business. She had even applied for a small job, even though Mr. Stark said she didn't need one. Of course she got one. The cafeteria could always use more chefs; and when we used to live in our apartment, her cooking wasn't half bad.

As for me, I mostly stayed in my new, amazing, room. It had the latest Stark Technology in it. Not to mention the ceiling has soft carpet on it, sometimes I'll just sit up there and read. For the remainder of the day I take online classes. The press is still buzzing over the fact that I'm Spider-man. So, Tony won't let me go back to regular school. Speaking of the press… I'm barely able to _be_ Spider-man. The press is always on the streets at night, trying to see where I'll go next. Once they find me, the flashes of their cameras go off, making my senses go crazy. Within the last week I think I've only saved nine people! I just wished that my life would go back to normal, when Uncle Ben was alive, and the only person who knew I was Spider-man, was me.

…

Today I left my door open, it could get very stuffy in here, and at a lot of online classes to do. If I could skip past the lectures the teachers gave, I'd finish in half the time. I already knew the concept, but May would get furious with me if I skipped a lesson. So, I'd might as well grab a bucket of popcorn, and see who passes through the hall outside my room. I saw quite a few people who brought out my inner geekyness. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Vision had passed my room. I was a little confused to see Captain America and Hawkeye in the facility, considering all the things that happened before, after, and in Germany. But apparently they had settled everything between them.

I wasn't too disappointed when they didn't notice me, sitting in my chair, ignoring my class. I mean, who would complain? Three of the world's coolest hero's had past my room! Granted, I was living in _The Avengers Facility_ so it was bound to happen sooner or later.

While I tried to focus back to my class, my phone buzzed on the table in front of me. It was a test message from Ned.

 **Ned:** _Dude u should probably text Liz. She won't stop asking bout u._

So I haven't talked to Liz since the press, and maybe I've ignored every text from her. I'm not that experienced with girls. Almost everything about them confuses me. Despite that, how do you talk to a girl whose father you put in prison? Yeah, I don't know either.

I reluctantly picked up my phone.

 **Peter:** _What do I say to her?_

 **Ned:** _Idk. Just say hi or something._

I guess saying "hi" wouldn't be too bad. I switched over to text Liz.

 **Peter:** _Hey Liz. How r u?_

Second's later, she texted back.

 **Liz:** _A little annoyed. Why haven't you been answering me?_

 **Peter:** _I've been busy. Srry._

A lie, she'd obviously see right through.

 **Liz:** _Uh huh. Doing what?_

Told you so.

 **Peter:** _Training, school, visiting May._

That part wasn't a lie. When I'm not doing school stuff, I'm either with May, or training with Mr. Stark, but that's only happened a few times, because he's so busy and what not.

 **Liz:** _What about crime fighting and throwing people in jail?_

 **Peter:** _About that…_

 **Liz:** _Why didn't you tell me?_

 **Liz:** _Imagine waking up finding out Ur dads in prison, then find out that ur date to Homecoming is the one who put him there!_

 **Peter:** _I understand if Ur mad. Just understand it from my point of view. My dates crush's dad is a bad guy who's gonna hijack a billionaire's jet, who happens to be my mentor… I couldn't let that happen. He was going to use that stuff to make weapons that would hurt more people._

 **Liz:** _I didn't know that._

 **Peter:** _It was crappy of me to ditch you on Homecoming. I'm srry._

 **Liz:** _Ya. It was really crappy. If you ever do it again, tell them why._

 **Peter:** _I had to keep my identity…_

 **Liz:** _Even though the whole world found out who u were the day after._

 **Peter:** _Cuz I knew that was gonna happen._

 **Liz:** _Ya._

Both of us stopped texting for a couple minutes.

 **Liz:** _I've got to go Peter._

 **Peter:** _K_

 **Peter:** _I am sorry._

 **Liz:** _K._

I turned off my phone. The teacher on my computer screen was now talking about chemical compounds. Really? Those are the easiest things ever. I'm totally going to talk to May about advancing to something harder.

As I mindlessly stared at the screen, someone stopped outside my door. I didn't notice for a couple of seconds, but when I turned my head I saw a woman, about as tall as me, with the reddest hair I've ever seen. Then I realized I had seen her before. My mouth dropped as I realized who it was. It was Natasha Romanoff. Before I could say anything, or even react, she turned her head and walked back down the hall.

Cool. That makes four superheroes today.

…

" **The Super Hero Lobby, Hang-out Area Place" –name created by Tony Stark.**

Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow, walked into the "Chill Room" as she called it, thinking Starks name for it was ridiculous, and way to complex. Majority of the Avengers were already there, relaxing and enjoying their lunch. Natasha wasn't concerned with joining them at the moment. Her focus was finding Tony to find out why a fourteen year old kid was (by the looks of it) living in the "A-Wing" (Avengers Wing) of the Facility. But of course, he was one of the only people who hadn't joined the rest of them yet. So, obviously, the next best person to talk to was Steve. If anyone besides Tony, or Fury had any more of an idea than them, it would be him.

Natasha sat down on the sofa next to Steve.

"Hey, Nat," Steve smiled as the ex-assassin crossed her legs.

Cutting right to the point, saying exactly what was on her mind. "Do you why there's a kid living in the A-wing?"

Steve stared at her, confused. "What?"

That's when Vision appeared behind them. Usually when he appeared out of nowhere, people would jump, but now everyone was getting used to it.

"I believe that the boy is an intern for Tony," He informed, before flying off to sit with Wanda.

Now Nat was just as confused as Steve. There were a couple young interns in the facility, but none that ever went a mile near the Avengers Hall.

Just on cue, Tony walked in. "Hey."

"Why's there a kid in the A-wing?" Once again, Natasha jumped right to the point.

"Oh, that's Peter," Tony said casually. "You all should know him, actually."

"How would we know him?" Clint asked. Clearly he had been listening in on Nat's conversation.

Tony opened the fridge, and stuck his head in. "You fought with him a couple months ago."

Everyone (except Vision, he already knew) went silent, trying to recall what fight it was. Confusion painted over everyone's face. What kid named Peter did they fight with in Germany?

Tony, pulled his head out of the fridge, and smirked. "Seriously, do any of you guys watch the news?"

In unison they all replied, "No."

 _Of course they don't._ Tony thought. _They only watch if it's about them._ "He's Spider-man. The guy in the red and blue suit, who shoots webs."

The other superheroes began nodding their heads. They remembered him, but mostly for his Star Wars references.

"But, why did you bring a fourteen year old hero here?" Clint asked, picking at his sandwich. "Doesn't he have school, and a family, and all that stuff?"

"He does, but the press got in the way, so now he's staying here."

Everyone began nodding again. Looking more like bobble heads, than like they actually understood.

"How come we haven't met him yet?" Clint asked, breaking the silence.

"Kid says he's got a lot of classes to catch up on."

"You're kidding?" Nat rolled her eyes. "When I passed his room he looked as if it was too easy for him."

Tony only shrugged in response.

"Well, I want to meet him," Clint shot up out of his seat. "Who knows, he could be an asset to the team." He nodded towards Steve. "And Cap here is thinking the same thing."

"Yep," Steve smiled, also getting up.

…

Minutes later, Tony, Steve, Clint, and Natasha were walking to Peter's room. Vision and Wanda instead decided not go so they could have some time to themselves.

…

 **(Back to Peter's P.o.V.)**

The teacher was finally starting to finish his spiel on chemistry. But today's school work wasn't over yet. I still had Algebra, and Geology classes I needed to complete. Lucky me. As I was switching courses, someone knocked on my door. I turned my head to see four heroes standing in my doorway. _Whoa._

Tony was the first to speak amongst them. "Hey, Pete."

…

 **There you have it! My overdue chapter! It's a little shorter than the other one, but I figured that I should at least post something.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Sorry if I made any mistakes, sadly I am not perfect.**

 **Also a special thanks to:** **nvnightrider9, Nolovelosthere** **, and** **cabrera1234** **for commenting on my first chapter, and also thanks to the 25 followers!**

 **If you liked it, or have any suggestions please review! (But please no flames) If you don't want to review, please fave or follow!**

 **I'll try to update again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back. And yeah, it's been a long time, but y'all are so freaking supportive. So, I decided to write another chapter. I'm going to be using some of the suggestion's you all suggested.**

 **In this chapter we are going to go more in on Liz Allen, so HOORAY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: After the long time I was gone, I didn't manage to find a way to own anything that wasn't mine. So, just for the book: I do not own Spider-man, the Avengers, or X-men. Or anything cool, really.**

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

She stared at her shaking hands, crying in confusion as the room around her burned.

Everything had seemed to be fine. School had been good, Peter had finally texted her, and she had had a wonderful time with Mom tonight. Just a few hours ago they had been sitting in plush movie theater chairs watching a chick flick. The stress was so heavy on her shoulders that she couldn't even remember the movie's name. All she knew that it was really good.

Liz had gone to bed thinking everything was fine and happy, but those thoughts were gone now. They were gone as soon as she began dreaming.

She saw her dad in prison. Forming some sort of a scheme to bust out. When he thought he was ready, chaos ensued, and she watched her father kill dozens of police officers just to get out. But, he didn't stop there. No, once he was miles away from the prison she saw him in his flying suit. Terrorizing normal, innocent citizens; letting no one get in his way- not even the amazing Spider-man.

Her dad swatted him to the ground like a helpless spider he thought him to be. When that happened, Peter never got up. If he did, Liz didn't know, because that's when she awoke from the nightmare into a worse state than her dream.

Liz was drenched in sweat, and her body was shaking violently. The rugs on both sides of her bed were orange and hot, and the hardwood floor was turning black.

The more she realized what was happening, the more destruction was caused. Her bed sheets and pillows met the same fate as the rugs.

Frightened, the teenager ran out of her bedroom and into the hallway where her mother was running towards her. As soon as the two hugged, Liz felt calm, and the shaking stopped. The only alarming thing annoying her was the constant beeping from the fire alarms.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"You're," I took a deep breath in. "The Avengers." My mouth hung low as I gawked at the buff men, and woman standing in my doorway. They were the heroes of my childhood, and I never would have thought I was going to meet them. Well, when I became Spider-man there was a small shimmer of hope that I would. But, if you told me that five years ago that I'd be sitting in my own room in _the_ Avengers Complex, with _the_ Avengers directly in front of me- I would've called you crazy and got back to my homework.

"The one and only," Clint smiled. "And you're the Spider-man."

Why did important people make things sound so much cooler?

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, that's me."

Steve Rodgers cleared his throat. "I know it was forever ago, but good fighting back in Germany."

"Thanks," I stutter. "But, it really wasn't."

"Don't be so modest," Tony winks at me. "You all should have seen him a few weeks ago. He totally laid out this Vulture-guy."

"Is that so?" Natasha gave him a once over. "We'll have to train sometime to see what you could really do."

The thought of training with Black Widow gave me chills. Just imagine how good I could get if she taught me. The woman was a freaking assassin!-but not like I'd ever need to kill someone. I would never kill anyone.

I shake my head slightly to escape my thoughts. "Yeah, we could do that," I smile.

"You could train with all of us," Steve adds. "You could learn a lot, and maybe become an actual Avenger some day."

Could this day get any better? Now Captain America wants to train me!

As I geek out in my head, Tony starts laughing. "Well, looks like you've had enough fun for today kid. Finish your school work, and get some rest. We can start training tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you." I say meekly, trying to conceal my excitement for when I'm finally alone. Thankfully, concluding my thanks, the superheroes say their goodbyes, then leave to finish their daily activities.

I peek my head outside the doorway, waiting to see when they exit the A-wing. When they do, I jump up out of my seat, and do a few flips, celebrating everything that just happened.

"Yes!" I do one more flip, and stick myself to the ceiling, finally calming down and letting myself dangle upside down. "Best. Day. Ever," I breathe heavily, and close my eyes.

Today was pretty boring with online classes that I can easily pass. It's hard to believe that within five minutes the world could literally flip upside down for the better.

"You look happy," a soft voice remarks.

I open my eyes, and see Aunt May standing in front of me. "You have no idea."

"I assume it has to do with the all the heroes that were standing by your door," May takes a seat behind me on my bed. I unstick myself and sit next to her.

"That's exactly it."

"Then I heard shouts of happiness coming from down here," she looks at me. "I thought they were cries of pain until I saw you flipping around."

"Sorry for scaring you," I hug my aunt.

She returns the hug. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"I might be soon!" I smile before realizing what I said. "Crap- I mean, I might be getting hurt. Captain America and the other Avengers are gonna train me."

I wait for May to show how happy she is for my, but she stays stoic. "Peter, they could really hurt you."

"But they won't. They're training me. Not sticking me in a boxing ring, and forcing me to fight."

She relaxes a bit. "If you break anything, or get a cut, I will personally end-"

"Don't worry, May! I'll be fine," I reassure her. "I fought them before, and the worse I got was a black eye."

"You are not helping."

"Sorry."

"Just be careful," she pulls me into an even tighter hug.

"I will."

.o0o.

I had finished my last class right before dinner with Aunt May. We talked for hours, and she even gave me advice about when I talk to Liz. Most of what she gave me was really helpful, but I didn't understand it when she was talking about the meaning of words that girls say. Why can't it be simple? For instance, when a girl says "okay", why can't it just mean "okay"? Why would it ever mean "I'm not okay"?

When our conversation ended, I put the confusing meanings out of my head. It was then that I realized how tired I was, and by the time I got back to my room, I just wanted to curl up in bed without having to switch into my pajamas. So, I did.

.o0o.

The sun peaked through my curtains, and I lazily pulled a pillow over my head. _I don't want to wake up, what's the point?_ Still half asleep, I pondered my own question, though I meant it to be rhetorical.

 _Well, breakfast is probably being served. I talked to Tony yesterday, and he found me some harder classes, and even invited me to work in his lab sometime._ Then it hit me. _I get to train with the Avengers today._

Quickly, I jumped out of bed, and raced to put on a fresh change of clothes- ones that I could easily train in.

About five seconds later I walk out of my closet wearing navy blue sweat pants, and a red Spider-man shirt I bought off of Amazon, just for the heck of it.

Comfortable in the softer clothing, I jump back onto my bed, and instinctively grab my phone. I press the home button, and read the time. 8:45; my eyes scan downwards to see what notifications I have. My stomach sinks when I see the first one.

Ned: _Dude! What did you tell Liz yesterday?_

.o0o.

Ned walks into his first class of the day. Sitting in his seat in the middle of the classroom. Peter used to sit right next to him, before the world discovered his secret (which Ned thought was insanely cool and semi-terrible at the same time). Liz sat two rows ahead of his best friend, which was much to Peters liking.

Or, she did. She's not here yet. Liz is never late to class, and the tardy bell just rang.

Ned waits five minutes, and after attendance to see if she'll show up, but she doesn't.

Breaking character, he pulls out his phone in the middle of his teacher's math lesson to text Peter.

Ned: _Liz isn't here today._

Ned: _What did u guys talk about?_

Ned: _Peter?_

Ned: _Peter?!_

Ned: _I'm Ur best friend u should tell me these things_

Ned: _Dude! What did you tell Liz yesterday?_

Ned finally realizes that Peter's probably not even up yet. It's only eight o'clock. When you don't have to school, what's the point of getting up if you don't have to?

Almost an hour later, Peter finally texts him back, proving Ned's hypothesis to be correct.

Peter: _What do u mean she's not there?_

Nod: _She's not at school_

Ned: _What else would I mean?_

Ned: _She's not in class rn._

Peter: _Well, I didn't tell her anything_

Ned: _You didn't text her?_

Peter: _No! I did! But I wasn't hurtful or anything_

Ned: _Then why isn't she at school?_

Peter: _I'm not a psychic, Ned._

Ned: _Dude that would be so cool._

Peter: _Ikr?_

Peter: _Hold up._

Peter: _She just texted me._

Ned: _What did she say?_

Peter: _"Hey, Peter. I need to talk with you."_

Ned: _Well, that can't be fun._

Ned: _Good luck, buddy!_

Peter: _Thanks Ned._

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

 **And there you have my overdue chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please make sure to leave a review, and what you thought. I am accepting more suggestions- and if I haven't done yours yet- please realize this isn't the last chapter.**

 **If you don't want to leave a review… then… that's fine… I guess. Reviews give me motivation, but Favorite-ing and Following can make up for it!**

 **I would also like to thank all my 74 followers! Holy crap that's a lot! Thanks for bearing with me while I struggled to post this chapter.**

 **Another big thanks to the 55 people that favorite! Y'all have made my day.**

 **I would thank all of you personally, but… that is a lot of people, and I don't even know where to find that information. But, you 55 and 74 know who you are, so THANK YOU!**

 **One last thank you to the reviewers! Since there are less of you, I guess I can give a few shout outs:**

 **A big thank you to the following readers:**

 **Cabrera1234, Nolovelosthere, nvnightrider9, LOLO262, Gromm(Guest), Ravenmore45, Srchangeling1, Marvel901, HUGE MARVEL FAN(Guest), procrastinatingmushroomfangirl, Guest,** **and** **Guest(2)** **!**

 **I always enjoy getting the reviews, and your feedback makes me a better author, so thank you thank you thank you!**


End file.
